Fruits Gx
by Misty Narumi
Summary: It's Asuka Tenjoin's first day at Duel Academia. She made some few friends, but in a certain accident her friends turned into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac! R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I read a legend about the Chinese Zodiac animals. The rat announced a big feast, hosted by the Jade Emperor, to the other animals. He tricked the cat into thinking that the feast is the next day. The cat and the rat were best of friends. The cat slept through the feast and later found out he missed it. Thus, began a rivalry between the rat and the cat because of the rat's trickery.

"There it is. Duel Academia," Asuka smiled cheerfully seeing the island from a few distances away from the ship. Her long blonde hair whistled through the breeze.

I wonder what my first day at the Academia would be like. My new friends, what will they be like? She mused.

The Chancellor and Chronos (aka Dr. Vellian Crowler) waited at the dock as the ship made it safely. The Chancellor welcomed the new students as they all stepped off the ship.

"Follow me everyone while I'll lead you to your respective dorms," Chronos announced. The students followed him as were told.

Few moments later as they walked up the pathway, Asuka spotted a run down dorm with a red rooftop on a nearby hill. She let herself fall behind and took a little detour.

She walked up the hill towards the red dorm. As she approached it, she spotted a table with 12 cards with pictures of each Chinese Zodiac animals. Her eyes sparkled with a gleeful astonishment.

She became startled when she heard a voice.

"Hello there, May I help you?" Appeared before her was a man with glasses and long dark hair in a ponytail. He carried a cat in his arms.

"Oh, I was…a bit surprised and amazed seeing these cards," Asuka stammered. "My name is Asuka Tenjoin. I'm a new student here." She bowed.

"Ah, I'm one of your professors, Daitokuji and head of the Osiris dorm you see here. This is my cat, Pharaoh. I see you will be in Obelisk Blue."

"Meow."

Asuka nodded. She studied Pharaoh a bit. "According to the Chinese Zodiac legend, the cat was left out."

"Ah yes, that legend. I'm very familiar with it. These cards are my prized collection. Anyway welcome to the Academy and I hope to see you again in class."

"Thank you sensei."

"Sensei, are you bothering the new students again?"

"I never!" Daitokuji insisted. "How could you say that to your professor, Edo?"

"I overheard you're a new student, miss," a teenage boy said. He had gray hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. "I'm Edo Phoenix, born to be a Grand-prix champion in duel monsters."

"Wow."

Daitokuji sighed. "He was always dismissed from classes to go and compete in a tournament. He's quite talented," he admired.

"So, don't mind me asking, but why are you a student at this academy?" Asuka pressed.

"Well," Edo was cut off when a certain teenage boy yelled his name out loud.

"Edo!!! Let's have a rematch duel here and now!!" A boy with brown hair in a red jacket rushed towards them. Asuka thought the boy looked a bit angry at Edo, who sighed.

"Great, its that Judai Yuuki," Edo murmured.

As Judai came in close, he suddenly tripped and fell forward towards Asuka. Daitokuji freaked out, as the two were about to fall on top of the table of cards.

"AH!! No, my cards!!" He rushed to try and prevent Asuka and Judai from crushing the cards. Edo rushed in to try and prevent Judai's fall.

In mere seconds, Asuka's eyes widened as she was surrounded by three puffs of smoke. As the smoke puffs cleared, she blinked couple of times as she sat on the ground. Her eyes bugged out as three animals surrounded her: a brown/orange cat on her chest; a gray mouse/rat on her shoulders, and a black dog with glasses by her side. The guys' clothes were on the ground.

She freaked out a bit. What have I gotten myself into? I enrolled in a dueling school of humans transforming to animals!

Chii-kun- I don't own Furuba or Yugioh Gx or anything except this story. This idea just popped into my head. Sigh What'd you all think? X/ I couldn't think of a title for this. The title might change.

Should I continue? Then REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe…sorry if the characters get a bit too OOC. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The sun shone its rays down upon the Obelisk girls' dorm. Its blinding rays cause Asuka's eyes to stir. She sat up and rubbed her eye. 

_Was that all a dream?_ She thought back when she witnessed Judai, Edo, and Daitokuji (aka Professor Banner) transforming into animals.

**Flashback….**

Three puffs of smoke appeared before Asuka's eyes. As the smoke cleared, she spotted a dog, rat, and a cat. 

Edo sighed and explained, "When we are hugged by the opposite sex, we become the animals of the zodiac. Also, please keep this is secret."

"Oh, I see." 

Asuka's eyes widened like saucers when the three turned back into their normal human forms. "AH!! Put your clothes back on!!" she squealed, blushing. 

**End**

Asuka sighed. "I guess not." She heard a knock on her door. "Yes? Who is it?" 

The door opened and in came Momoe (Mindy) and Junko (Jasmine), Asuka's roommates.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs," Momoe informed. 

"And Good Morning!" Junko said cheerfully. 

"Okay, and good morning to you both, too," Asuka said. 

()()()()()()()()()

Asuka walked down the hall reading her schedule of classes for her first day. "Hmm, let's see. First class of the day is math." She paused when she spotted Judai coming her way. 

"Hi there," Judai said with a grin. 

"Um, hi." _That's odd. He seems in a happy mood today unlike yesterday when he looked like he wanted to kill Edo. _

"About yesterday, sorry about that," Judai apologized rubbing the back of his head. "You know, falling on you." 

"Oh, right. Forget it." 

"Aniki!!" 

Asuka spotted a short boy wearing an Osiris uniform and light blue hair running towards them. He huffed and puffed grasping for breath. 

"Hey Sho…" 

"Aniki! You didn't wait for me!!" Sho scolded. 

"Uh, sorry." 

Sho sighed. 

"Sho, meet Asuka. She's new here," Judai introduced. Asuka smiled and waved. She bowed slightly. 

"Nice to meet you." 

Sho blushed a little bit. He thought she was kinda pretty. "I-It's nice to meet you too. Sho Marufuji (aka Syrus Truesdale)." 

"Move it!!" 

Asuka spotted a teenage boy with black hair in a unique hairstyle and jet eyes. He wore a black trench coat and all black. He stomped and pushed his way through the students. 

"Hey Manjyome," Judai greeted with a grin. 

"It's Thunder!" Manjyome corrected. 

"Meet our new student, Asuka. This is Manjyome (or known as Chazz Princeton)," Judai introduced. 

Manjyome pushed Judai to the side. "Jun Manjyome at your service," he bowed slightly in a gentleman manner. "People call me Thunder, but for a pretty girl like you, you can call me anything you like." He winked at her. 

Asuka blinked couple of times as a response. "Er….okay…." 

"I wouldn't catch him flirting with you and following you everywhere," Sho whispered to Asuka. 

"What was that you little shrimp?" Manjyome exclaimed at Sho. 

"I am not a shrimp!!" Sho retorted. He and Manjyome glared at each other. 

"Judai, do they always bicker like this?" Asuka asked Judai. 

"I wouldn't worry. Manjyome can be such a cow over certain dumb things," Judai assured. 

Manjyome's ear twitched as he heard Judai. "I heard that you slacker!!" 

"Are there any Jyuunishi like you on this island? Asuka asked curiously, whispering to Judai. 

"Aniki!!" 

"A cutey knows!!" Manjyome's eyes turned into shape of hearts and hearts hovered above his head. He rushed towards Asuka with open arms. Sho quickly stood in between them with his arms spread out. 

_POFF_

A light blue bunny with light gray eyes lay on Asuka's lap. Asuka found a black cow with jet eyes looking at her. Sho and Manjyome's clothes were on the floor around Asuka.

"Uh oh this is troublesome," Judai said. 

Some students stared at them and wondered where the bunny and the cow came from. Also, why Sho and Manjyome's clothes are on the ground. 

Asuka quickly grabbed the clothes and scooped Sho in her arms. She, Manjyome, and Judai rushed down the hallway until they found a storage room. Judai opened the door and pushed Manjyome in, trying to make him fit through the door. Asuka helped shove him in face first. Sho hopped in the room, following the clothes that Asuka just threw. Judai and Asuka quickly closed the door just in time to meet Professor Chronos (Dr. Crowler). 

"What are you two doing? Shouldn't you two be in class?" Chronos asked, cocking an eyebrow. "What are you two hiding?" 

"We'll be right there," Judai replied nervously. 

"We're hiding nothing," Asuka defended. 

Chronos looked at Judai then Asuka with suspicion. He then walked off. "Class will start in 3 minutes." 

Judai and Asuka sighed with relief. They heard banging from the inside. "Open this door slacker!" they heard Manjyome from the inside. 

Judai opened the door and saw Manjyome and Sho back to human form and in their clothes. 

"Judai, I have a bad feeling that Professor Chronos suspects us," Asuka remarked. "He was looking at us suspiciously." Judai didn't respond but agreed. 

"Suspicious about what?" Asuka, Judai, Manjyome, and Sho heard a stern voice near them. 

Judai, Manjyome, and Sho became shocked to see whom the voice belonged to. 

"O-niisan!" 

22222222222222222222222

Chii-kun- sorry if this chapter is……..bleh…..please be patient for the upcoming chapters (if you want me to continue). I do have plans for the future chapters….

DX I have so many stories I need to keep with (cries). 

REVIEW PLEASE!! Suggestions are welcome! 


End file.
